The QWC
by DropAHeart
Summary: Part One of the SL&J series. When Draco and Anneliese arrive at the Qudditch Cup, they look for excitement. Little do they know, when Draco slightly rekindles an old flame, they'll find it but not without delays..
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I hope ya'll enjoy Part One of the Slytherin Lust and Jealously series. I'm sorry if the writing sucks but I'm learning and taking it one step at a time. I hope each will be better than the next but please help me out by rating and reviewing. It'll really help me out. Thanks and enjoy chapters 1 and 2. Chapter 3 will be here soon!

**Chapter 1**

As they trudged through the endless rows of tents, Anneliese wondered if they'd ever find this stupid tent. She still wasn't happy about being here because she hated Qudditch, her father knew that, so why did she have to come anyway? She looked up at her mother who was arm-linked with her father. They were both chatting quietly to themselves; they had been doing that a lot lately. Every time Anneliese had asked if everything was alright, they would both become very cold and tell her to leave them alone.

She then looked to the side at her younger sister who was looking around at the sights, clearly fascinated. Anneliese never looked at things liked that anymore. What happened? She herself still wasn't sure, maybe age; maybe she was trying to make herself seem older to impress the social aspects of her life. Wasn't there a kid still underneath there though?

As quickly as she started thinking about it, her mother and father stopped. "We are here," her father said. Anneliese looked up and saw a sign that said **KRAYLONS**. The family walked into the tent and as soon as they did, she was reminded of something that Muggles called a "hotel room". She had learned about it in Muggle Studies, which had been highly protested against by her father and mother, but a requirement to transfer from Durmstrang. "Alright girls," Mrs. Kraylons began "Just find a room and get settled in." Both of the girls nodded and went to search.

Quickly, Anneliese found her room and closed the flap that made up for the door. She took a quick glance around and smiled. _Well, I'll just think about it as staying at someone's home._ She thought to herself. Anneliese went over to the bed and laid back. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Just remember, it's only for 5 days. You'll be back home in no time." She opened her eyes again. "There's got to be SOMETHING to do around here…."

Draco sat outside of his family's' tent watching the people as they walked by, always being able to find something wrong with them as they walked by. Nobody was ever quite good enough for the Malfoys taste. They were, of course, the only family who showed all traits of wizarding-family perfection…at least, that's what the public was always supposed to know. The Malfoys were supposed to be the role-model family that everyone should love and hate.

Lucius stepped out of the tent looking extremely dressed, even more so than regular.

Draco looked back to his father, "Why so dressy father? It's only the Qudditch World Cup."

Lucius glared at his son, "Draco, it does not matter what the occasion, a Malfoy ALWAYS looks his best. We have a reputation and we must always hold it. Wizards and witches alike look up to us. Do I honestly need to say anymore, Draco? I've told you this countless amount of times."

Draco quickly shook his head, "No father, I understand."

"Good." Lucius tugged at his gloves and began to walk away, "I have a meeting to attend to. I do not know how long it will last but I'll be back as soon as it's over with. Your mother knows where I am and she'll be leaving shortly as well to visit with some of her friends. While we're gone, don't do anything to embarrass us. Oh and go get a bucket of water for the tent." He stopped. "The bloody council wouldn't let us bring our house-elves….of all the nerve. Actually having to act like real Muggles. What a disgrace." He started again and walked out of sight.

Draco was once again alone. However it was alright. That's the way he liked it. He liked not having his father there to criticize his every move or to always put so much pressure on him. _No_ Draco thought to himself _I shouldn't think that. Everything he does it just to help me become a better man and wizard. Everything he says is right about me. I act ungrateful for what I have._ There, he felt better now.

Now that his little moment was over, it was time to go and find Crabbe and Goyle's tent. They had to be here by now surely. He stood up, wiped himself off and opened the flap of the Malfoy tent. "Mum! I'm off to find Crabbe and Goyle. I'll be back before dinner."

Narcissa Malfoy appeared from a corner with a dishcloth in her hands, wiping a glass. "Alright. I'll be leaving in a few minutes as well, I'm sure your father has already told you. Have fun dear." She turned to begin walking back to the kitchen when she stopped and turned to Draco once more, "Oh and Draco dear, please make sure to bring a bucket of water back with you, otherwise your father will be upset." She gave him a nod and disappeared once again.

Draco stood there a few seconds longer and then grabbed the bucket from the side of the tent and began his search. _Dear God_ he thought _THEY should be the ones looking for me. Not the other way around! I'm going to give them an earful when I meet up with them. Mark my words._ As he made his way through the newly-arrived wizards and witches, he gave them all scowling glances. Occasionally, he saw girls looking at him dreamily, some looking at him and whispering with friends and giggling. How he loved the attention. He couldn't have asked for any better genes.

He soon found himself at the well, no sign of Crabbe or Goyle yet. _Figures_ he thought _they're probably stuffing their faces or they got lost._ He tired the bucket to a small crane on the well and began to lower the bucket down into the deep depths of the well. As soon as he heard a small splash, he waited for a second and then began raising the bucket up. Once it reached the top, he unhooked the bucket and set it down on the side once more. He took a deep breath and looked into the water of the bucket, seeing his reflection. He stood there bending over the bucket and never taking his eyes off the water. This was him. Perfect in everyway, right? Great looks and a built body that girls swooned over for hours on end. It couldn't be any better. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts….

Erin made her way to the well, taking in the sights and sounds as she walked. It felt so good to be here. This was the first time she'd been out ever since transferring to Durmstrang last fall. She complained, moaned and groaned for too long now and she finally accepted that she had to move on. She would never be going back to Hogwarts; she'd never get to see Draco again, period. There was no way around it. She tried to mail him a few times but she never got an answer back. Oh well, she knew she was better of without him. Her last year at Hogwarts was full of so much drama that she didn't even want to think about it.

Next thing she knew, she was nearing the well when she saw someone bending over by the well. It was a boy. 6'0, sleeked back blonde hair…the back of him looked quite familiar. _No way._ She thought to herself _it couldn't be._ Erin walked slowly over to the boy who still hadn't noticed her arrival. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him and then spoke, "Draco…..?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco stopped looking at the water in the bucket and made himself taller. That voice sounded awfully familiar. He turned around, "Yes?" he said in a very arrogant tone. He stopped as he saw Erin's face. "Erin?"

She beamed a relieved smile. "Draco! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it!" She extended her arms for a hug and when Draco accepted the notion, she felt her heart began to melt. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled away.

As Draco pulled back away from the hug, he looked her completely down. _Wow._ He thought to himself. _She looks great. Looks like Durmstrang really did do a lot for her._ "I'm doing good. How about you?"

Erin nodded slowly. "I'm doing…better. A lot better than I was," she laughed nervously. "I'm so glad the summer is here though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied "I swear, Hogwarts is going more to the dogs than ever. I wonder what else is going to happen this year. Haha, maybe if I'm lucky, Dumbledore will have finally been sacked." It wasn't going to happen but it made him happy to think about it.

"Ahh…sorry to hear it." She walked over to where Draco was standing and began to hook her bucket to the crane.

"Here." Draco went by her and took the bucket from her. "Let me do that for you."

Erin laughed, "Okay. If you insist." She watched Draco hook up the bucket and lower it down into the water.

"So," he began "anything in the love life?" As soon as he asked the question, he regretted it immediately. It would probably make things awkward now.

She sat down on the side of the well. _Why's he interested?_ "No, not really. During the school year, I sort of had a fling with this guy named Dante but it didn't work out."

Draco began to raise the bucket up. "Sorry to hear it," he said. The bucket came back up to the surface. He unhooked it and held it. "Can I walk you back to your tent?"

"That'd be nice," she said, almost immediately. _Damn, hope he didn't notice._

He began walking back with her, enjoying it. He hated to admit it but he had missed her. All those times that she wrote him, he was too heartbroken to write back. He knew it was a bad thing to do but he didn't do long-distance things. It would make things to hard, plus, he knew that all he needed to do to make himself feel better was to find some willing Slytherin girl and he'd be happy.

"So," she said, to start the conversation again "how about you? Anything new with your love life?"

He chuckled. "No, just Parkinson chasing after me, like usual. I'm just starting to feel really bad for her. She's gotten pathetic."

She chuckled as well. "Well, I guess some things just never change."

"No, they don't."

The pair walked in silence until she stopped at her tent. "Well," she said "here it is." She took the bucket from Draco. "Thanks for walking me, Draco. It was really nice to see you again.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was."

She stood there for a moment just looking at him. "Umm…I really should be getting in. Goodbye Draco." She opened the flap.

"Wait," he said "do you want to meet me at the hill over by the well tonight at about…8 o'clock?"

Erin looked at him. "Uh, sure. I suppose."

He smiled. "Great. I'll talk with you later." Then he walked away.

She watched him as he walked away, feeling excitement. What did he want? She smiled and then walked into the tent and closed the flap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was nearing the evening and Anneliese had done nothing all day except sit outside with Tabitha. She didn't mind too much, there were plenty of gorgeous guys strolling around. Each once keeping a steady look at her as they passed. She'd wink at them and then give that beautiful smile she had. They all smiled back and then wound up falling because they tripped over something. She was such a tease and she loved it.

She did it once more and after the guy fell over, she started laughing. Tabitha looked up from the book she was so intently reading and rolled her eyes. Anneliese noticed and stopped laughing. "What?"

"You," she said.

"Me?" she questioned.

"Yeah you. What sort of satisfaction do you get in doing that? Does it just make you feel better about you and your looks? Or do you just do it because you like making those guys feel like idiots?"

"Hmm..." Anneliese thought on it. "both. It serves them right for not paying attention where they're going. I mean, I know I'm hot but…"

"Ugh." Tabitha interrupted her. She turned back to her book. "I don't want to hear you talk about yourself again."

Anneliese laughed again. She turned her head around back to the ongoing people when she saw a girl she knew. "ERIN!" she called out.

Erin heard her name being called out and looked to see Anneliese standing up and waving to her. Erin rushed over to her and gave her a hug. "Anneliese! It's so great to see you! How's your summer so far?"

"It's not too bad. This is about the only eventful thing I've done so far besides visiting the

grandparents in France. How about you?"

"A lot better. I think I've finally gotten over the move."

"Lucky you," Anneliese responded.

"Oh yeah that's right. You moved to London now, correct?"

Anneliese nodded. "Yeah, my father just packed up our stuff and we left. I miss it…"

Erin gave her another hug. "Don't worry about it hun! You're not the only one who's been

through that situation. It'll get better.

"Thanks Erin. I really hope so."

"What school did they enroll you in?"

"Hogwarts."

"Oh really? That's great. You should make friends in no time. Do you know what house you're

in yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in Slytherin. I had to go there with my mother and father at the end of June

to get sorted since they don't sort transfers with the other ones."

"Slytherin? Oh, now that's awesome. You really will love that house. It's the best one there.

Just tell them you know me and you'll make plenty of friends," she laughed "But be careful of

Draco Malfoy. He's the House prefect and resident ladies man."

As soon as Erin said Malfoy, Anneliese remembered what her father told her about the Malfoy family. He said that they were a dominant Wizarding family and they came from a long line of DE's as well as themselves. Her father was determined to form a strong alliance with Mr. Malfoy and when he found out that the Malfoys were coming to the World Cup, he immediately got tickets.

She tuned back into her conversation with Erin and laughed. "Thanks for the warning. I'll make sure to watch myself."

Erin grinned. "Well, it was great seeing you, Anneliese. Have a great time here and hopefully I'll see you around before Saturday!"

Anneliese nodded. "Yeah, same for you. See you around."

Erin waved and walked away.

Anneliese walked back to her seat just as her mother came back.

Mrs. Kraylons gave both of her daughters a kiss on the cheek. "Hello darlings. I'm going to go start dinner. Your father won't be joining us tonight; he'll be...um, dining with members of the Ministry tonight."

_Dining with members of the Ministry?_ Anneliese thought to herself. _I thought he hated the Ministry._ Even though she wanted to know the answer to the question, she knew very well not to bring it up in front of her mother. Her parents didn't like answering too many questions lately. Something was going on, she didn't know what yet but she was bound to find out, one way or another. "Alright mother." Her mother disappeared into the tent.

Anneliese watched her as she disappeared. Her mother seemed so distraught lately, not her usual self.

Tabitha stood up next to her sister and put her arm around Anneliese's hip. "You okay, Anna?"

She looked down to her younger sister and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just worried about mother. That's all."

"Yeah, so am I. She and dad have been acting odd lately, something's up."

Anneliese gave her sister a half hug. "It'll be okay, Tab. I'm sure its nothing." But in the back of her mind, she knew that wasn't true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was 7:50 and Draco was walking towards the hill. If his plan worked, he'd have a little fling before the World Cup started and make the time go by faster but have a little fun at it. He tucked his hands into his pockets and smiled as he got closer to the hill. Yes, this was going to be a good night, he could feel it.

Erin was already at the hill. She got bored and decided to head down there and watch the sporting-event staff set up the Qudditch hoops in the arena for tomorrow's practices. She took a seat underneath a big oak and watched the workers. A few minutes later, she saw Draco walking up the path. "Hey!" she called down to him.

He looked up and saw Erin already there. He waved and walked up the path to the oak where she was sitting. He sat down next to her. He took a sideways glance at her and had to admit, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. "Thanks for coming."

She smiled. "Hey, no problem. I didn't have anything else to do. Thanks for wanting me to come, haha."

"You're welcome. After all, seeing you brought back a lot of memories."

She looked at him and laughed. "Oh really? Good ones I hope.

"Yeah. I remember when we'd go down to the lake after classes and just sit and watch the sunset."

"Oh yeah, those times were fun." She thought about those and smiled to herself. Those were the best times at Hogwarts. Then she decided to see why he wanted her to meet him here. "And those times when we'd go to the Qudditch Field and make-out in the stands."

Yes, she still wanted him. This would be easier than he thought. "You know, Erin. Those were my favorite times."

Erin looked into his eyes. "Really? Because those were mine too."

_Perfect. Now the next line should have her all over me. _"Look Erin, when I left you today, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're so beautiful and I've missed you more than you'd ever know."

"Then why didn't you ever write me back, Draco? I must have written you like…2 times a month for 3 months."

_Shit_ he thought. _I should have known this was coming. Quick! Think of something. _"You wrote me? I never knew that. When I didn't hear from you, I thought you'd never wanted to talk to me again so I was afraid to write." _Bingo._

"You never got them?" She looked down at the ground, feeling so much sadness.Draco put his hand underneath her chin and raised her head. "Hey," he smiled "it's okay. What matters is that we're back. Maybe it's a sign."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, maybe it is."

Now, all he had to do was go in for the kiss and he was set. He looked at her once more then leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.

She half expected it and half-didn't but she liked it…she really missed it. "Draco…" she pushed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around him. That's what she needed.

He returned the favor and wrapped his arms around her as well. As they were making-out, all he could picture was 4 days of it.

After their 15 minute make-out session, they sat there on the hill looking at the stars. Draco wrapped his arm around her and Erin put her head on his shoulder.

"I really missed you, Draco."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "So have I, babe. So have I." He looked down at his watch. 9:00? Shit. I think I've got to get back to my tent now."

Erin stood up. "Yeah, I think I better too. Walk me back?"

Draco gave her a kiss and took her hand. "Of course. Let's go." They walked hand-in-hand until they got to her tent. He gave her a kiss on the hand, said goodnight and then walked away. He headed back to his tent, laughing. He didn't feel a single speck of guilt for what he was doing but by now, he had gotten used to it. He used the same type of routine so many times before. It was just another way of getting what he wanted.

When he got back to his tent, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting outside, just like he asked them to. "It's in motion, boys. I'll have a perfect 4 days with Erin and you guys will….uh…just follow us around." Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement. "Who knows? Maybe there might be some girls here for you two, I highly doubt it but you never know."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted again, smiled and nodded.

Draco yawned and stretched out his arms. "Well boys, I think I might go hit the hay. It's been a productive day and hopefully tomorrow will be just as. That's why I need all the sleep I can get. Meet back here at about…3:30 alright?" The two nodded. "And don't forget, because I really don't feel like spending ALL day with her." And with that, he headed into his tent for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anneliese woke up bright and early. She got dressed in some tight khakis and a long-sleeved pale blue shirt and put her long, wavy hair up in ancient Chinese hairsticks. She touched-up her face and dabbed some lip-gloss on her rosy lips. After she put the lip gloss back into her case, she shut the lid and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely gorgeous, she wouldn't settle for less.

She gave herself a smile, got up and made her way into the kitchen where her mother was sitting. Anneliese pulled out a chair, sat and dug into her oatmeal. _Hmm._ _Not bad._ She thought to herself. She looked over at her mother who was reading the Morning Edition of the Daily Prophet while drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning dear," her mother said to her, not taking her eyes from the paper.

"Good morning, mother. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Splendidly. I hope you did the same?"

She took another spoonful of oatmeal and nodded. "Yes, I did. Thank you." It was just then that Anneliese realized her father was nowhere in sight. Could he possibly be out yet again? "Mother," she began "where's father?"

Mrs. Kraylons looked at her daughter over the paper. "He had to leave early again this morning. More business with the Ministry I suppose."

Anneliese knew her mother was lying to her and she knew she shouldn't press the matter but curiosity had gotten to her. "Is he meeting them every morning and night while we're here?"

Her mother abruptly put the teacup and paper down. "I don't know Anneliese. All I know is that he's very busy," she said in a cold tone.

"Yes, I apologize mother. I didn't mean to." She lowered her head and helped herself to another spoonful of oatmeal.

Mrs. Kraylons gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean for that to sound cold but what your father does is his business. You need to not worry about it." She took notice of Anneliese in her muggle clothing and smiled. "You look beautiful, dear."

She smiled. "Thank you mother. I know it's not what I usually wear but I tried to play the part, like the Ministry wants us all to."

Naona put on a fake smile. "Yes, well it's something we'll just have to deal with for a few more days. Meanwhile, why don't you take a walk today, see some of the sights. Maybe buy some souvenirs?" She bent down and took 15 galleons from her purse and gave them to Anneliese. "There. At least you should be able to get some good things if they have them out yet. Oh and do you think you could go and find some berries for me? I was told that there is a berry patch around here. If you find it, I can make a blackberry pie for dessert."

Anneliese smiled and pocketed the galleons. It was more than likely too much money but her mother was in a good mood and she didn't want to spoil that. "Of course mother, I'd be happy to."

She smiled at her daughter and took a sip of tea. She set it down and picked up the paper once more and began to read it. "That's a good girl."

She smiled and finished up her oatmeal and put the bowl in the sink. She took a quick glance at her watch and picked up the berry bucket next to the couch. "Well I guess I'll go looking now mother. I'll be back when I finish."

"Alright, be careful. Oh and I might have to leave again today to visit with some more acquaintances so don't be alarmed if I'm not here when you come back."

"Yes mother. Have fun." She walked out of the tent and into the open. It was a nice day. The sun was shining and there were a few clouds in the sky but they added a cheery effect. The campsite was buzzing as people were waking up and arriving. There were a few guys out; each bowed their head slightly to her as a greeting. She smiled back at them as she walked past, loving the attention. She thought she might give one the pleasure of speaking to them, to ask if they knew where this berry patch was but she decided not to.

She set a goal for herself to try and not have a fling while she was here. Yes it'd probably be fun but she wanted to prevent any attraction between her and a guy. She'd be there, she'd done that. All she wanted to do was enjoy herself while she was here.

Draco woke up to the sound of his mother yelling at him to wake up and telling him she had to leave for awhile. He rolled out of bed and put an olive green long-sleeved shirt and dark khaki pants on and went into the kitchen. There, he grabbed a muffin and made his way out of the tent to go and meet up with Erin at hers.

Erin was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair back into a low ponytail doing whatever she could to please Draco. When he had left her last night, she stayed up thinking about all that had happened and eventually falling into a peaceful sleep. She put her brush down and propped on elbow up on the desk and lowered her chin into her open hand. It felt nice to daydream again. And that's exactly what she did until she heard her mother calling her because Draco had arrived.

He watched Erin come out. "You look gorgeous babe." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her hip. "So, what are we doing today?"

Erin laughed. "I don't know, any ideas?"

"Not one. Should we just walk around for a bit?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Sounds like a plan."

Anneliese was getting frustrated now and this was not a good thing. She had been walking around for about an hour now and still no sign of this stupid berry patch and she was too stubborn to ask for directions. She could do it herself. She stopped in her tracks and looked around to see if there was any sign. Nope, still none. She sighed and folded her arms against her chest.

Erin and Draco were catching up more when she stopped and saw Anneliese with her back turned against them a few feet away. She stopped. "Oh, that looks like Anneliese. Wonder what she's doing?"

At the word, she's, Draco perked up. "Who's Anneliese?"

"She's this girl who I went to school with last year. She moved though and is going to Hogwarts this year. Want to meet her?"

He nodded. Hmm…this could possibly another victim. She looked hot from the back but he really wanted to see what she looked like from the front.

"Okay cool." She and Draco walked over to where Anneliese was standing with her back turned to them still. "Oy! Anneliese!"

Anneliese heard her name being called and looked around in front of her. No one there. She turned around and saw Erin coming over to her with someone. Great, she was in no mood to talk to anyone, nonetheless, meet anyone new.

Erin smiled at her. "Hey Anneliese! I'd like you to meet my….friend, Draco."

His attention had been caught by two girls staring at him from a tent, so he hadn't noticed Anneliese yet. But once he heard his name, he turned around and saw Anneliese for the first time. There eyes locked and an instant connection was made.

When Erin had told her she wanted her to meet her friend, Anneliese wasn't expecting much. After all, the girl had a fling with Dante Rosenbaum. But when Draco turned around and she saw him. She was speechless.

Draco was mesmerized. This girl was absolutely gorgeous and had a natural beauty about her. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something about this girl that had him immediately drawn in. It was something that Draco had never felt with any other girl, including Erin.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was so handsome and built and there was something about him that she couldn't place her finger on. God, he was so….entrancing.

Taking notice of the silence and the staring between the two, Erin spoke up. "Draco! This is Anneliese Kraylons. Anneliese this is my….friend, Draco Malfoy."

Draco quickly extended his hand to her. "It's a pleasure."

Anneliese took his hand and shook it. "Likewise."

They were still shaking hands after their introduction, so Erin cleared her throat and the two quickly drew back. "What are you doing out here, Anneliese?"

She turned her gaze back to Erin. "Oh me? I, uh, I'm just looking for this berry patch that's supposed to be out. My mother is making me look for some."

"Oh fun! Me and Drakie here are just taking a walk." She didn't want Anneliese to join so she tried to put that feeling into her tone.

"Cool." She laughed slightly. "Well, I, um, I need to be getting back on my search. It was nice meeting you, Draco. Have fun you two." And with that, she quickly strolled away.

He watched her as she left. He wanted so much to follow after her but he couldn't. He had to remember, _Erin. I'm with Erin._

Erin glanced at Draco who was still looking past his shoulder. "Drakie? Are you alright?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Ready to walk some more?" She nodded and they started once more but he couldn't get his mind off of Anneliese. All he knew, was that he had to get her before anyone else did and not in his usual way but really be his girlfriend. It took one look, one _simple_ look for him to fall hard for her. He had to do something.


End file.
